Star Wars Roleplaying Scene 2
by A.L.E
Summary: This is the second of the roleplaying teasers, and also my favorite!


Star Wars   
Roleplaying  
Cut Scene 2  
  
  
The lieutenant glanced at his screens and boredly swiveled his chair to check all of them. As usual nothing abnormal. Everything all clear and perfect. Lieutenant Graps didn't think that would ever change. He had been posted on this remote communications base of the Rebellion for nearly a month and had never seen anything out of the ordinary. He was supposed to be seeing things, and shooting things, and doing battle with the Empire. At least that is what they had told him when he signed on with the Alliance. Join us and help take back the galaxy, help restore freedom to the oppressed peoples. Yeah well, he hadn't even given his side arm freedom form it's holster for any reason other than to clean it, yet. And stuck on this backwater world half a galaxy away form anything he considered civilization, he wasn't going to anytime soon. But hey it was a job and he did believe in the principles of the Alliance. He just had to hope those principles didn't bore him to death.  
Looking over his screens again, Graps got a jolt of pain in his head. Too much Corellian whiskey last night, he supposed. He shook his head to clear it and suddenly felt very tired. The screens in front of him blurred and he had to rub his eyes to refocus them. He needed to sleep, or at least the whiskey and the boredom made him think he did. Maybe a little nap wouldn't hurt him. Before the thought got completely through his head...he was snoring.  
He awoke to a blinking red light and a buzzing sound in his ears. He thought the buzzing was a hang over, but even when he shook his head it didn't go away. He rubbed his eyes and leaned forward to investigate the red light. Then it hit him. The comm light! It was past time to transmit the usual ok signal and tracking info that he was supposed to encode and send to the Rebel fleet every few hours. He had to step on it.  
Just as he was reaching for the encode button, he noticed another light blink at him. It was a relay light telling him that he was recieving a transmission from another Rebel source and he was to pass it on to his usual reciever. This sometimes happened when the Rebels wanted to pass along data on a winding trail so it couldn't be tracked. He decoded the data from the source and re-encrypted it with his stations code. The two packets of data would transmit at the same time. He hit the send button without ever noticing the third blinking light.  
  
******  
  
Another young lieutenant, exactly half a galaxy away, saw a light flash on his comm panel. It was an incoming transmission, only it was on a strange band width. Lieutenant Jr. Grade Krek Bollin had never seen the Empire use this frequency before. The sub space attinuaition was all wrong. It was .04 past the usual comm traffic attinuity. He couldn't undersatnd how he was even picking it up, until it came to him. .04, was the range that the new probe droids were supposed to use. That way only Imperial ships and facilities would pick up the transmissions.  
He immediately lunged for the recieve button and a long string of data started flowing over his screens. The data was encrypted, but not with an Imperial code. He pondered this for a moment until the string ended. Then he realized that it must be a transmission a probe droid had picked up and relayed. He would have to decrypt it in order to present it to his superior. He reached for the alert key, when he stopped. He was supposed to report anything like this to his Captain immediately. But his pretentious, arrogant direct superior, Lieutenant Frink would probably just take all the credit. He had done it lots of times. And Bollin's career had gone no where because of it. No, he thought. No, not this time. He would decrypt this data on his own and then give it directly to Captain Crise. It would be risky, because if the data was worthless, he could be executed for treason for going over the head of his direct supervisor. But if the information proved to be useful it could sky rocket his career. It was a risk he was willing to take.  
  
******  
  
Graps was just starting to congradulate himself on getting his job done just in time, when an all alert klaxon went off overhead. Was that the intruder alert alarm? Who in the Emperor's blackest servants would come here? He swiveled to look at his sensor screens when he saw the blip. He hadn't seen it before, nor had he seen the blinking light indicating a perimeter breach. He was considering what to do when the voice of the base commander came over his personal speaker. He reached for the comm panel to respond.   
"Graps here. Can I help you Commander?"  
A gruff deep voice came over the speaker and said, "Lieutenant, did you catch the perimeter breach?"  
Graps thought about lying but decieded against it. "Just now sir. What is it? Have we IDed it yet?"  
"Just a moment ago. It's a recon droid of some sort. Nothing like anything we have seen before. But we are certain it is Imperial because it transmitted a moment ago on a band width that only the Imps have the capability to rewire dorids to use. We weren't sure it was even a transmission until we destroyed the droid and the transmission stopped."  
"Well at least we got it sir. One less Imp pile of junk to bother us huh?" Graps asked enthusiastically.  
The gruff voice hesitated. Then "We got it alright... but we need to know. Did you send a signal just a moment ago?"  
"Yes sir. Just the usual update info and some relayed transmission I picked up just prior to sending. Why?"  
"That's what we were afraid of. That relayed transmission was a vital communique from Rebel Intelligence. We were rerouting it from a ship in a nearby system. And now we have reason to believe that droid intercepted it and sent it to the Empire. Why did you transmit if you knew an unknown was in the base's perimeter?"  
"I....uh..I" Graps stuttered, struck speechless from the question.  
"Don't worry son, you don't have to explain now. We'll wait until that Intel ship arrives. I'm sure they will want to talk to you. Report to your quarters until further notice. Corporal Higgs will relieve you. Control out."  
As Lieutenant Graps made his way to his quarters, he wondered if they could demote him to a worse place than this.  
  



End file.
